


Double Date

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Zatanna Zatara/Hal Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Zatanna and Hal go on a double date with Ollie and Dinah.Sequel to The Alchemist





	Double Date

 Double Date

The Hummingbird Café – Star City

The Hummingbird Café had only opened 2 weeks ago, but it was one of the most popular spots in Star City.

“Thanks for meeting me, Dinah.” Zatanna said. She and Dinah sat at the table by the window. “Anytime, Z.” Dinah said, taking a sip of her cappuccino, “So, tell me, how did your date with Hal go?” She asked, Zatanna blushed, sipping her latte.

Dinah’s eyes widened, “Oh my god! Did you kiss him?” She gasped, Zatanna took another sip of her latte.

“Tell me everything.” Dinah said, Zatanna sighed, “We went to the Alchemist, we talked, we _nearly_ kissed. I teleported us back to his apartment.” She said, lowering her voice when she said ‘teleported’, Dinah’s eyes widened, “We kissed on the doorstep and I left.” Zatanna said.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Dinah asked. “I saw him at the tower the day after, it wasn’t awkward but…I don’t know.” Zatanna sighed.

“Do you like him?” Dinah asked. “Yes.” Zatanna said.

“What’s holding you back?” Dinah asked. “John.” Zatanna sighed.

 

“Z, you need to get over John, you broke up with him over a year ago.” Dinah said.

“I’m over John, Dinah, honestly.” Zatanna said, “But when we were dating, we were also working together, and it created problems within the team. We saw each other every day and every night and we just argued. I don’t want that to happen again.”

 

“Z, I can’t promise that it won’t happen again, but you and John hardly talked, you just argued.” Dinah said. “Listen,” She said, taking Zatanna’s hand, “I’ve known Hal as long as I’ve known Ollie, he’s a nice guy. I’m sure he’ll be willing to take it slow and I’m sure he’s not afraid to talk if you need to.”

“Can I be honest, Z?” Dinah asked, Zatanna nodded, “I never liked John Constantine, I think he’s an ass.”

Zatanna smiled. “But trust me, Hal’s a nice guy, Z.” Dinah said. “Thanks Dinah.” Zatanna said.

“I have an idea!” Dinah exclaimed excitedly, pulling her phone out of her bag, “Why don’t you and Hal come on a double date with Ollie and I.”

“I don’t know, Dinah.” Zatanna said. “Come on Z, it’ll be fun, and it’ll break the ice between you two.” Dinah said.

“Ok, I suppose it’s a good idea.” Zatanna said. “Great!” Dinah exclaimed, “Ollie and I are available on Saturday.”

“Yeah, I’m free on Saturday too.” Zatanna said.

“Great!” Dinah said.

 

 

Oliver Queen’s Apartment

Ollie and Hal were watching the football game, with a left over bowl of nacho’s Ollie had from last night, when Ollie’s phone buzzed loudly on the coffee table, he grabbed it and read a text from Dinah.

“Hey, do you want to go on a date on Saturday?” Ollie asked, Hal gave him a look, “You have a girlfriend.” He said.

“I mean do you want to come on a date with Dinah and I, with Zatanna as your date?” Ollie asked.

“Zatanna?” Hal asked. “Sure.” Ollie said. “OK.” Hal said, Ollie quickly texted Dinah back.

“So, you and Zatanna hit it off, huh?” Ollie asked, Hal nodded, Ollie laughed.

“Can’t you feel your face turning red.” Ollie laughed, “So, you like Zatanna, huh?”

“Yes, I do.” Hal said.

“So, come out with us.” Ollie said. “Ok, I will.” Hal said.

“You still haven’t told; how did your date go?” Ollie asked. “It was nice.” Hal said. “Dinah thinks you and Zatanna kissed.” Ollie said. “We did.” Hal said.

 

“Ollie, are you ready yet?” Dinah asked.

“They’re not even here yet!” Ollie shouted from the bedroom, Dinah rolled her eyes, pouring herself a glass of wine.

Ollie came into the kitchen his two top buttons undone and his tie hanging loose. “Hey, you look beautiful, Pretty Bird.” He said, admiring her black, sleeveless wrap dress.

“Thanks Ollie, you don’t look too bad yourself.” She said, buttoning his shirt and doing his tie. Then she stood on her toes to kiss his nose, he laughed and snatched her glass of wine, and quickly emptying the glass.

“Ollie!” Dinah exclaimed. “I’m sorry.” He laughed.

Someone knocked at the door, Dinah answered it; it was Hal.

Ollie could tell he was nervous, usually Hal let himself into the apartment, unless he was nervous then he’d knock, he must have been expecting Zatanna to be here before he was, but she arrived about 5 minutes later.

Hal stared wide-eyed at her; she was wearing a black lace, knee-length dress and her black hair, which was usually curly, was neatly straightened.

He didn’t know what to say, he just stared at her and she blushed under his gaze.

“Z, you look amazing!” Dinah said quickly, Hal nodded. “Ok, shall we get going.” Ollie said, putting a hand on Hal’s shoulder.

 

 

During the evening, the 4 laughed, joked and drank. Ollie and Dinah noticed how Hal and Zatanna seemed to be looking at each other.

“I’m going to get another drink.” Dinah said, “Ollie, do you want one?”

Ollie held up his glass, which was half filled with gin and tonic, “I’m good thank, Pretty Bird.” He said.

Dinah took his glass and quickly finished his drink, then she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bar.

 

“I think she did that on purpose.” Hal said, Zatanna laughed. “You look really pretty tonight.” Hal said, Zatanna blushed. “Thank you.” She said. “You look handsome.” She said. “Thanks.” He said.

Hal quickly looked up at the bar, Ollie and Dinah stood ordering drinks, “I had a great time the other night.” He said. “So did I.” She said, “I’m glad they’ve gone for a few minutes.” She said, Hal’s eyes lit up, “I know they won’t be gone for long, but can we talk later?” She asked, Hal nodded, “Of course.”

Zatanna blushed again, just as Ollie and Dinah came back to the table.

 

When they left the restaurant, Ollie and Dinah went home and Hal and Zatanna went to Hal’s apartment.

“What do you want to talk about?” Hal asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Zatanna asked, Hal chuckled. “The kiss?” He asked, Zatanna nodded.

They sat on the couch in his living room, Zatanna was surprised that his apartment was clean.

“I don’t know what to say.” Zatanna said, shyly, blushing a little bit, Hal smiled.

“Don’t say anything.” Hal said, slowly leaning in closer, she smiled and closed the space between them.

They kissed slowly for a few seconds, until he pulled away, “Ok?” He asked, she nodded, kissing him again.

The kiss was slow again, but it quickly became more and more heated, Zatanna gasped when she felt his tongue brush against her lips. He was about to pull away, worried he might be going too far, but she put her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her and he moaned.

 

Since their kiss a few days ago, Zatanna had hoped she’d get to see him again, but she wasn’t expecting to be kissing him like this tonight.

She was starting to fall under his spell, until she felt herself lying down on the couch and him hovering over her. She pulled away.

“Are you ok?” He asked. “I’m not ready for this yet, Hal.” Zatanna said, he nodded. He climbed off her and pulled her up.

“It’s late, do you want to sleep here tonight?” He asked, his cheeks suddenly turned red, “And I mean sleep, not the other thing.” Zatanna laughed, “I know what you mean.” She sai, “Sure, I’d like that.”

“I suppose you can magically change into your pyjamas?” He asked, Zatanna winked, and they both laughed.

“I had a nice time tonight. Thanks for coming out with me again.” Zatanna said. “Anytime.” He replied, kissing her cheek.

 

THE END


End file.
